theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Leni
(It begins in Lisa and Lily's room, where Lisa is working on an invention. Lincoln then enters in the room.) Lincoln: Hey Lisa. Whatchu working on? Lisa: Ah, Greetings Elder Brother. Your just in time. Lincoln: '(confuse) In time? In time for what? '''Lisa: '''To show you my latest invention. Behold! (pulls a sheet off of a big ray gun) '''Lincoln: '(shock) What the heck is that?! 'Lisa: '''This is my Shrink & Growth Ray! This machine can shrink things into a tiny object. And it can also make things grow. It took alot of copper wires to build it, but I think it was worth it. '''Lincoln: '''That sounds amazing! (wondering) But, why would you built something like that? '''Lisa: '''Well, I wanted to shrink that citrullus lanatus, street name: watermelon. (points at a huge watermelon) Apparently, it's too big for me to even cut. (points out) But with the help of my Shrink & Growth Ray, I will shrink this watermelon into a watermelon's normal size. '''Lincoln: '''Where did you even get that watermelon? '''Lisa: '''I think that's something you should ask Lana. She knows. Now, let's do this! (put on some safty goggles) (Lisa turns on the Shrink & Growth Ray and tagets it at the watermelon.) '''Lisa: '(to Lincoln) You mit want to stand over there, so you don't get hit. (points at the corner next to Lily's craddle) (Lincoln moves to the corner and Lisa is ready to shrink the watermelon. But before she could, Walt comes in front of Lisa, blocking her from the screen that show where she's targetting at.) 'Lisa: '''Walt! Not Know! I'm busy! (Walt just keeps bothering her. She accidently moves the ray at Lincoln instead of the watermelon. She doesn't notices it.) '''Lincoln: '(worries) Uh, Lisa... 'Lisa: '(angry) Walt, please STOP! (Lisa accidently pushes the botton that activates the shrinking. Lincoln gets hit by the ray and Lisa finally notices it. Walt flys away frightened by the ray hitting Lincoln. Lincoln suddenly starts shrinking.) 'Lincoln: '(shrinking voice) Lisaaaaaaaaaaa.....(shrunk into a tiny Lincoln) 'Lisa: '''Uh-oh. Lincoln? (Lisa walks to the corner Lincoln was standing earlier. Lisa finds Lincoln as a tiny little person. Lisa pulls out a magnifying glass to see Lincoln bigger.) '''Lisa: '(nervous) Uh, hey there Lincoln. 'Lincoln (high-pitch voice): '(angry) What the heck did you do to me Lisa?!? 'Lisa: '''I'm sorry, it was an accident. But don't worry. I can turn you back. But the ray takes ten minutes so it can charge. Point is that the ray won't activate untile ten minutes is up. '''Lincoln (high-pitch voice): '''So I'm gonna be like this for ten whole minutes?!? I can't let our sisters see my like this! They'll laugh at me! '''Lisa: '''Look! I promise I won't let them see you like this. '''Leni: '(enters) Hey Lisa. (Lisa quickly places a planting pot over Lincoln before Leni could see him.) 'Lisa: '''Greetings second eldest sister. What brings you here. '''Leni: '''Well, I need to make kale juice but I can't fine the kale. '''Lisa: '''Check the refrigerator. '''Leni: '''Oh, that's right. Thanks Lisa. Sorry for bothering you. (leaves downstairs) '''Lisa: '''That was close. (removes the pot over Lincoln) Lincoln, there's only about five minutes left till the ray is ready so I can grow back. But till then, (pulls out a pair od tweezers that is holding a really tiny micro chip) I need you to hold on to this chip for the enter time. '''Lincoln (high-pitch voice): '(takes the chip) Why? What is this? 'Lisa: '''It's a tracking chip. (holds out a video monitor showing Lincoln) That way in case you lost in the house, I can be able to fine you. '''Lincoln (high-pitch voice): '(puts the chip in his pocket): Well, that's nothing to worry able because I'm leaving this spot till that ray is done charging. (Then, Charles comes right behind tiny Lincoln, staring at him.) 'Lincoln (high-pitch voice): '''Hey Charles. Uh, Why are you staring at me like.. (Before Lincoln could finish, Charles just grabed him and runs off with him.) '''Lincoln (High-pitch voice): '''No Charles! Put me down! Drop me! Help, Lisaaaaaa! '''Lisa: '(shouts) Don't worry Lincoln. I'll save you! (But then, Lisa falls to the ground because her shoes are untie.) 'Lisa: '''Dang it! (Meanwhile, Charles still has Lincoln. He takes him to the kitchen and drops him in Charles' drinking bowl.Charles then walks away) '''Lincoln: '''Ew, dog water. (comes out of the drinking bowl) Well, at lease that's over. (Lisa turns on her monitor to see Lincoln.) '''Lisa: '''Apologise Lincoln. I tripped on my shoelaces and had to tie them. Where are you now. '''Lincoln: '''Well I was droped in Charles' drinking bowl, so I'm guessing I'm in the kitchen. '''Lisa: '''Okay, I'll be there in a bit. (turns off the monitor) (Lincoln then see's Leni at the refrigerator and starts to worry.) '''Lincoln: '(worries) Oh-no! It's Leni! I can't let her see me! (Lincoln then runs and climes to the sink and hangs escutcheon so Leni couldn't see him.) 'Lincoln: '(calm) Phew, That was a close one. 'Leni: '(drinking her kale juice) Opps. I forgot about the water. (goes to the sink) (Leni turns on the sink on and doesn't notice Lincoln hanging on it. Lincoln gets washed away. Lisa then comes down stairs and the other sisters are on the couch.) 'Lori: '''Hey Lisa. Have you see Lincoln? We haven't seen him for a while. '''Lisa: '''Uh, no I haven't dear eldest sister. (sweating) '''Luan: '(takes notice of that) Then why are you sweating? 'Lisa: '(nervous) Uhhh... 'Luan: '''Come on Lisa. Spill it, don't "sweat" it. (laughs) Get it? '''Other sisters: '(growns) 'Lisa: '(confeses) Okay, okay. I mit have accidently shrunk him. 'Other sisters: '(shock) YOU DID WHAT?!?! 'Leni: '(enters while holding her kale juice) What's going on here? 'Lola: '''Lisa shrunk Lincoln! That's what! '''Lisa and Lynn Jr.: '''Tattletale. '''Lana: '''So, where is Lincoln? '''Lisa: '''The monitor said that he should be in the kitchen. '''Leni: '''That's strange. Because I was in the kitchen and I didn't see him. (starts to drink her juice) '''Lisa: '''Wait. Then where is he now? (The monitorn suddently turns on and see Lincoln in a green liquid substance.) '''Lincoln: '(panics) Lisa! You got to help me! 'Lori: '''Lincoln, are you Okay? '''Luna: '''What happened to you? '''Luan: '''And where are you? '''Lincoln: '(angry) Lisa! I Thought you weren't going to tell them! 'Lisa: '''Sorry. The jig was up. Any way, where are you Lincoln? '''Lincoln: '(panics) I'm inside the... (Before Lincoln could tell them where he is, he and the green substance suddently pours down.) 'Lincoln: '(screaming) Ahhhhhhhh! (monitor turns off) 'Loir: '(worries) Lincoln?! Lisa, What happened to him?! 'Lisa: '(scared) I don't know! 'Lucy: '''Well, what was that green substance he was in? '''Leni (off-screen): '''This kale juice tasted different. (Everyone turns around and see Leni holding a glass with the same green substance Lincoln was in.) '''Other sisters: '(gasp in a terrified way) 'Leni: '(confuse) What? Do I have something on my face? 'Lori: '(horrorfied) Leni, you ate Lincoln! 'Leni: '(shock) WHAT?!?! 'Lola: '(angry) Wait till I get my hands on you, you cannibal!!! (Lola tries to attack Leni. But then, Luna puts Lola away.) 'Luna: '''Keep it together dude. Lisa, did Leni really swallowed Lincoln? '''Lisa: '(calms down) Only one way to find out. (Lisa pulls out her monitor. When she turns it on, she and the other sisters sees Lincoln inside of Leni's stomach.) 'Lincoln: '(realive) Oh, thank goodness! I thought the monitor stopped working! 'Leni: '(horrofied) O M GOSH! Lincoln, I'm so sorry I swallowed you! I just.. 'Lincoln: '(interrupts) Uh, sorry to interrupt Leni, but can we apologize later and get me out of here. 'Leni: '''Okay. But I'm gonna have to eat prunes to do that. '''Other sisters and Lincoln: '(defiantly opposed) NO! 'Lisa: '''I mit have a better way to get Lincoln out. (heads out to the backyard) Follow me. (The other sisters follows Lisa to the backyard and sees a giant submarine and the other sisters are shock.) '''Lori: '''Wow, Lisa, did you literally build this submarine? '''Lisa: '''Well, I did had a little help from Lana. '''Lana: '(holding a wrench) It was no problem. 'Lucy: '(points at the submarine) How is that going to help get Lincoln out of Leni's stomach? 'Lisa: '''Easy. (pulls out a pair of buleprints of the plan) First, I will enter the submarine and shrink it from the outside. Then, Leni will swallow me, that way I can find before any thing bad happens. Then finally, I will retrieve Lincoln then Lincoln and I will exit Leni and return to normal size. '''Lori: '(thinks about the plan) That literally does sound like a great idea. 'Luan: '''Well we better do it quick before we're too late. (to the monitor to Lincoln) Hang in there Lincoln. Help is on the way. '''Lincoln: '''Thanks you guys. And don't worry, I won't be going any where. (something's about to drop down to the stomach) Ahhhh! (An orange slice has droped in Leni's stomach and Lincoln got wet from the splash it made.) '''Lincoln: '(angry) Leni, are you eating right now?! 'Leni: '(nervous and holding the rest of the orange) I sometimes eat when I get nervous. (laughs nervous) 'Lynn Jr.: '(grabs the orange out of Leni's hand) Gimme that! Girl, you got to control your nerves and stay calm. 'Leni: '(even more nervous) I can't! I ate our only brother and now I have to eat Lisa and a submarine! How can I possibly stay calm?! 'Lori: '(grabs her hands to get her to relax) Leni, I know your scared that you accidently swallowed Lincoln, but it'll be all over once Lisa brings him back. You just got to relax and we can help you do that. 'Luna: '''Yeah dude. Cause ever little thing is gonna be alright. Turst us. '''Leni: '(takes a deep breath) Okay, I'll try to relax. 'Lisa: '''Alright. (climes to the submarine) See you on the other side. (just realize what she said) Well, you know what I really mean. (Lisa enters the submarine and pulls out the remote to the Shrink & Growth Ray which is inside Lisa and Lily's room and is pointing out side the window at the submarine.) '''Lisa: '''Let's get quantum! (activates the ray and shrinks the submarine) '''Lola: '(suprise) whoa! that was quick! 'Lori: '''Well, where is she now? (The monitor turns on showing Lisa in the submarine, in a purple substance.) '''Lisa: '''Greetings everyone! I have successfully been miniaturized and I'm ready to enter Leni. Luan, if you'll do the honors. '''Luan: '(holding a big needle with the same purlpe substance: grape juice) Open wide! 'Leni: '(freaks out) Luan, please don't... (Luan waited for her mouth to open and she squirts the submarine in Leni's mouth and Lisa has succeeded to enter Leni's body.) 'Leni: '''Phew. Well, that wasn't so bad. (Back in the house, Leni was on the coach sweating in nerves.) '''Lori: '(holding and box on sented candels, yoga mats and stress balls) Okay Leni. Now, usually when I in to stress or nervous, I use these thing to keep me calm and relax. Let's start with the stress ball. 'Lynn Jr.: '''It's like a ball you can play with, but it squeezes the stress right out of you! (Leni takes the stress ball and starts squeezing it.) '''Lori: '''There you go. See how your getting all the stress out? (The ball suddently pops) '''Leni: '''Sorry. '''Lori: '''This is literally gonna be harder then I thought. (The monitor turns on showing Lisa in the submarine) '''Luna: '''Dudes, Lisa on the monitor! (goes to the monitor) Lisa, is everything Okay? '''Lisa: '''Yep. Lincoln is safely inside the submarine. '''Lincoln: '(in the seat next to Lisa) Hey guys! 'Lori: '(happy) Oh, thank goodness! Leni was starting to loose it. 'Lisa: '''Now all we to do is make our way to the nasal passage, street name: nose holes, and then we'll be home free. (But then, the submarine crashes into somthing.) '''Lisa: '''Huh. We've seem to be stuck. (Lisa and Lincoln are block by picese of oranges in the stomach) Leni, are you nervous-eatting again? '''Leni: '(holding an orange) Uh, no? (tries to unpeel the orange) 'Lola: '(complaining) Oh man, this girl's the worst! (Leni stomach suddently starts to grumble upsetlly and shakes Lincoln and Lisa in the submarine.) 'Lisa: '''Leni, your stomach is starting to get upset! '''Lincoln: '''You have to try to stay calm! '''Lola: '(to the other sisters) Move! I got something that'll calm Ms. Shakey here. (hold out a tea pot) Green tea. It's relaxing and perfect choice for tea parties. (Lola pours Leni some green tea to drink. But Leni's nerves are making her shake alot, making it hard for her to drink the tea. Leni then accidently splashes tea at Lola.) 'Lola: '(in pain and covered in tea) Ahh! It burns! (angry) Leni, look what you did to me! 'Leni: '(got more nervous and sweats alot) Well, look on the bright side Lola. At lease the tea didn't burn off your hair. Right? (Inside Leni's stomach, the submarine starts shaking alot, due to the stomach being completely upset.) 'Lisa: '(scared) What's going on out there Leni? Your stomach is out of control! (Lola is shaking Leni in anger.) 'Leni: '(terrorfied) I've anger Lola by spilling tea on her! (Then suddently, more acid starts pouring into Leni's stomach, making Lincoln and Lisa nervous.) 'Lincoln: '(scared) Lisa, What's happening?!?! 'Lisa: '''It's stomach acid from Leni's nerves! But don't worry. We'll be fine, as long as she doesn't get an ulcer. '''Leni: '(terrorfied and holding her stomach in pain) I have an ulcer! 'Lisa: '''Spoke too soon. (A big hole in Leni's stomach is being to form and Lisa and Lincoln falls into the ulcer. Then, the monitor lost contact to the other sisters.) '''Other sisters: '(gasp) 'Leni: '(scared) WHAT HAVE I DONE!!! (faints) 'Luna: '(panics) This is bad dudes! (Five minutes later...) 'Lana: '(fanning Leni to wake up) Come on Leni! Wake up! Wake up! (Leni suddently wakes up.) 'Leni: '(growning) What happened? 'Lori: '(lies to keep Leni calm) Nothing. Everything is normal. 'Lynn Jr.: '(confuse) Wait, I thought we lost Lincoln and Lisa because Leni had an ulcer. (Leni started to get nervous again and the other sisters gleared at Lynn for telling Leni what really happened.) 'Lynn Jr.: '(just realize what she did) Oh, sorry. 'Leni: '(calms down and feels sad) I don't blame you for telling the truth Lynn. Cause this is all my fault. All of it is. 'Luan: '(confuse) Leni, what do you mean all this is your fault? 'Leni: '(tears in her eyes) Well, I never noticed that Lincoln was my drink, and then I drank him. And now I lost both Lincoln and Lisa. All because I couldn't stay calm. I'm really sorry you guys. 'Lori: '(sits next to her) It's okay Leni. 'Leni: '(wipes her tears) It is? 'Luna: '''Of course it is, because we know that Lincoln and Lisa are still alive. And we're not giving up on them. '''Luan: '''And the only reason why you were so nervous is because you thought Lincoln wouldn't forgive you. But, just because you accidently swallowed him doesn't mean he won't forgive you. '''Leni: '(cheers up) Wow, I've never thought about... Thanks you guys. (Everyone comes in together for a group hug. And then, the monitor shows the submarine on wheels with Lincoln and Lisa still alive. The other sisters got exsited to see them still alive.) 'Lori: '(to Lisa and Lincoln) Guys. Please tell us that your okay! 'Lisa: '''Affirmative. After being sucked into Leni's ulcer, we were washed away into her bloosstream and we made it to safty. '''Lincoln: '''So, where are we now? '''Lisa: '''Well, I'm not fully sure. '''Lincoln: '''Wait, look! (points out) Way off in the distance. I think that's Leni's brain. '''Lisa: '(counfuse) Uh, where is it a gain? 'Lincoln: '(confuse) That's wierd. It was just there. (Lisa and Lincoln bumps into something that made Leni scream and hold her head in pain.) 'Leni: '''AHHHHH! My head is on FIRE!!! '''Lisa: '''Ohhh, I see. (Lisa backs up the submarine-car and sees Leni's brain.) '''Lisa: '(to Lincoln) Her brain wasn't way off in the distance. It's just.... well (whispers) small. 'Lincoln: '''Well, look on the bright side. Her brain may not be big, but her heart is. '''Leni: '''Awwww. Thanks Linky! '''Lisa: '(points to the exit) Look! It's the nasal passage! We made it. (to the other sisters) Other siblings, please take Leni to the backyard. (The sisters takes Leni the the backyard and Lynn Jr. pours pepper to Leni to sneeze the submarie out. 'Leni: '(about to sneeze) Ah - Ahh - Ahhhhh - Choo! (The submarine drops into the floor of the backyard.) 'Lisa: '(holds out her remote to the Shrink & Growth Ray) Here we go! (Lisa activates the ray and it makes the submarine grow to normal size. Lincoln and Lisa exits the Submarine and the other sisters sins Leni gives Lincoln and Lisa a hug.) 'Lori: '''Thank goodness you guys are okay! '''Luna: '''We were so worried about you! '''Lana: '''We're just so glad you guys here! '''Lily: '''Goo-goo Linky! '''Lincoln: '''Thanks you guys. It's good to be back again. (sees Leni nervous) Hey Leni. Are you okay? '''Leni: '''I'm find. Listen Lincoln, I'm really sorry I've swallowed you. But it was an accident. '''Lincoln: '(hugs Leni) It's okay Leni. I know it was an accident. What really matters now is that we're all together again. 'Leni: '(hugs back) Thanks Linky. I'm glad to have you back. 'Luan: '''Well this calls for a celebration! Who wants watermelon? '''Lincoln and Other sisters: '''I do! (walks into the house) (Inside the house, Lincoln and his sisters are at the dining table eating watermelon.) '''Lincoln: '(to the viewers) You know what's the best part of having a big family? It's reuniting with your big family. And I'm also glad to put the whole thing behind us. (continues eating until...) 'Lynn Sr.: '(off-sreen and angry) Why is there a submarine in the backyard?!?! (Lincoln and his sisters looks at each other in a worry way.) '''The End Cast: Tex Hammond - Lincoln Loud Catherine Taber - Lori Loud Liliana Mumy - Leni Loud Nika Futterman - Luna Loud Cristina Pucelli - Luan Loud Jessica DiCicco - Lynn Loud Jr., Lucy Loud Grey Griffin - Lana Loud, Lola Loud, Lily Loud Lara Jill Miller - Lisa Loud Brian Stepanek - Lynn Loud Sr. Jill Talley - Rita Loud Category:Episodes Category:Fanfiction Category:Episodes focusing on Leni Loud Category:Loud House Fanfictions Category:Episodes focusing on Lincoln Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Lisa Loud